


玫瑰小姐

by BilBoQ



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: ［关于玫瑰小姐］大可理解成前世今生，纬度间的灵魂存在也是我胡扯的，我目前看到的资料并没有关于同一个灵魂是两个人的相关内容总归总私设如山。千万别当真。





	玫瑰小姐

Dr.Strange喜欢上了一个姑娘。

大概吧，反正他最近很开心，总是向Ross咨询一些约会的事情。

这挺烦人的，因为这个神棍应该不归他管。

但是这个男人能操翻时间和空间的法则，或者让这两个奴役着所有人类的法则操翻彼此，尝试对他说不吗？Ross觉得自己没这个勇气。

所以Ross就要问了，为什么一接手现在的工作，他就总是在看别人的脸色呢？

他只想冲着几个无辜的手下吼几句特别有道理的话外加他们绝对无法顺利完成的命令，接着找到那些关在玻璃罩子里的坏家伙冷嘲热讽几句，让他们气得要把眼珠子爆出来。

反正他知道，如果这个穿着可笑戏服并且披着跟幻视和雷神一样“我超屌”披风的大法师一直问他到底喜欢海军蓝还是鸽子灰的话，Ross就要开始吃自己的领带了。

“我觉得，宝石蓝其实更适合你，很配你的眼睛。”

“你怎么想都行……抱歉有人找我。”

Ross的手机响了，是他在五分钟前定的时，派上用场了，谢谢自己的机智过人。

但我们现在再重复一遍，Dr.Strange，操翻时空。

“你觉得我太过烦人了吗，Ross？”

“我只是觉得我占用了您宝贵的时间，啊不是，就是，我觉得，您大概不太享受跟我说话。”

“我向您保证，先生，我非常享受和您聊天。”

现在交换一下我那句话的“我”和“您”。

Ross依然没勇气说出口。

“是的我很喜欢宝石蓝。”

－－－－

在Dr.Strange的骚扰下Ross头一次感谢上面把他派出去执行秘密任务。

翻译一下就是，感谢半夜临危受命钻上一架小飞机，带着安全带感受四倍重力的时候还要逼迫自己去了解目的地和任务。

这种时候不抱着把全世界掘地三尺的决心是找不到Ross的。

你可能会觉得我烦了，但我想再重复最后一遍，Dr.Strange，操翻时空。

不过当Strange找到Ross的时候，Ross的确非常非常需要他。

他的任务失败了。

他的任务不失败就有鬼了。

就算是复仇者联盟成员出现，Ross也不觉得他们能胜任。

其实这句话是他被绑在一个俄制水雷上从大坝往下丢时想的气话，实际上对方就是一个没有编制的四人小队，这个任务意料之外的影响因素。

但一个微小的因素都会造成严重影响，比如，现在，Ross满脑子都是：要死要死要死要死谁都好救我一下，等一下……

“很高兴能帮到你，Ross先生。”

别是那个人，好吧太晚了太晚了。

“……我很高兴能活着，Dr.Strange……我不知道怎么表达我的感谢。”

Ross觉得要么自己是死了，要么那个横抱着他在半空飘的男人正用一种很暧昧的眼神盯着他。

但这些都不如下面那些家伙的表情精彩。

接下来的过程就不再赘述了，这个男人总是对抗着那些你想象力之外的存在，和普通人的普通武器对打倒显得无趣乏味了。

还有Ross承认大法师的确经历了非常严格的体术训练——真的有必要吗，因为这样吊打普通人的时候不会看起来像是大魔王？作风更正派？

－－－－

Ross觉得Dr.Strange大概喜欢上了一个姑娘，但是那个姑娘，从一部分上来讲，并不存在。

有关多个维度多个宇宙，有关生命和灵魂，有关大概某个他永远都不能知晓的世界。

“他们都叫她玫瑰小姐……”

“因为她的名字就是Rose，你是那个叫奇异的，你应该比较熟了。”

“因为她很可爱，而且，她对所有人都算不上友好，玫瑰也会带刺嘛。可大家喜欢惹她发火。”

“我在听。”Ross其实并不想在享受午饭的时候听别人炫耀自己的艳遇。

“她是个工作狂，所以你永远没法约她出去，而且她不喜欢我这样的家伙，‘神神叨叨的’。”

“神神叨叨的，够贴切，然后呢，你靠英雄救美打动她了？”

“她死了。”

哦。托他的福午餐开始变味了。Ross需要觉得抱歉吗。可现在他什么也说不出口。 

完成了艰难的咀嚼后，Ross尝试着说点宽慰的话。

“要她是我的话，她绝对会因为你之前所做的一切感动到以身相许的。”

“她就是你。”

－－－－

“你只是在寻找一个替代品，博士，要是你再这么对我我就把工作辞了去找个地方躲起来跟一个漂亮姑娘结婚。”

“只有一个玫瑰小姐。”捧着一大束玫瑰花的穿着披风的男人语气坚定。

“她死了。”

“你活着。”

Dr.Strange陷入了沉思。

“你不能摆出受伤的表情让我感受到内疚。”

Ross接过玫瑰花，拒绝直视对方的眼睛。

－－－－

“很高兴能帮到你，Ross先生。”

“活着真的很高兴，博士，只是你能稍微压缩一下我们在天上飘着的时间的话我会更高兴的。”

“我有没有说过……”

“你喜欢我生气的样子？你要是敢再说一遍我就拔了你的胡子。”

“我也喜欢你威胁人时候的样子。”

－－－－

“玫瑰小姐有没有让你滚蛋，带上指导级以上的冒犯词句？”

“没有。”

“她有吻过你吗？”

“……也没有。”

“很好。我能对你骂脏话吗？我保证会有一个亲吻作为补偿。”

博士觉得这个交易绝对物有所值。

最后Ross打了欠条。

对着至尊法师发火还能打个欠条以绝后患，Ross终于发现自己寻找到内心平静的方法了。

－－－－

突然有一天，博士再也不出现了。Ross终于感受到了由心至身的平静。

他就像是从未出现过那样消失了。

“说不定他终于在别的纬度找到了性别正确的玫瑰小姐。”

敢跟Ross开这个玩笑的家伙坟头草已经有两米高了。

而且这个男人真的蛮神神叨叨的，你根本没法确认他什么时候是认真的，什么时候在开玩笑。

或许玫瑰小姐就是他编出来骗人的，或许他只是想惹Ross生气。

或许，Ross告诉自己，应该停止思考Dr.Strange的事情了。

－－－－

突然有一天——之前博士再也不出现了是随口扯的——Dr.Strange又出现了。

他说自己之前失去了全部的法力，在自己创造出的微小宇宙中休息了很久，大概有几年吧。

Ross觉得绝对没有几年。

“很高兴能再见到你，Dr.Strange。”

“我也是，Ross。”

一个拥抱也不算太超过对吧？

好吧时间有点长了，开始尴尬了，人们快步走开经过他们。

“啊，要不要去喝一杯，我是说我当然记得你没法喝酒或者咖啡，抱歉当我没问。”

“我原谅你，话说回来Ross，我现在能兑换一张欠条吗？”

“什么欠条。”

虽然问题让男人终于结束了那个过长的拥抱。Ross问出来后他就后悔了。

男人掏出来那几张破破烂烂的纸。

“关于某些冒犯词句的？”

“我知道了。我们能不能在一个私人一点的……哦。”

亲吻落在额头上。

“愿你的精神安好。”

接着那个过长的披风潇洒地扫过了Ross的身侧。

－－－－

Strange再也不向Ross提起玫瑰小姐和那些欠条了。

Ross又晋升了，这意味着他成了那个可以把别人塞进小飞机后在办公室喝咖啡的人了。

他再也不需要一个会瞬间转移的至尊法师来救他了。

除非法师有咒语对付这些公文。

而且就像是之前所说的，神棍不归他管，这个男人穿着“我超屌”披风英姿飒爽地走近了Ross，又英姿飒爽地离开了。

－－－－

其实再也不提起欠条也是瞎扯的。

当他又为了凭空冒出来的敌人搞得焦头烂额联系那些超级英雄时，“我超屌”披风又回来了。

“需要我帮忙吗？一个吻或价值一个吻的欠条都行。”

“这个世界需要你。我确信在这一切平安结束后总有那么些人愿亲亲你的。”

Dr.Strange露出了极其失望的表情去拯救世界。

在拯救完整个世界后，博士拉长的脸一点都没有恢复。

Ross装作不经意地走到那个满脸“我叫不高兴”的家伙身边。

“你又要走了吗，博士，下次世界需要你的时候我该怎么联系你呢？”

“是世界需要我，总会有那么些人知道要如何联系我的。”

漂亮的报复，Ross面对这种挑衅绝对是会毫不留情地再回击过去的，但不是现在，因为他又要走了。

“好吧好吧，如果我需要你的时候呢，我该怎么联系你？”

“我超屌”披风顿住了。

他为Ross的手机念了一个小咒语：“给我打电话，不管在哪个维度我都会收到的。”

Ross刚想问问话费的问题，但“我超屌”披风又发出了飒飒的声音，Dr.Strange离开了。

－－－－ 

“你好，博士。”

“抱歉，我这边有点忙，跳过问候语，请你直接跟我说吧。”

Ross觉得自己在电话听筒里听见了五十万吨番茄被几个巨人踩烂的声音，看来真不是个好时机。

跳过问候语：“我就是想给你打个电话而已。”

“哦。我……”接着一阵杂音。

“抱歉你刚刚说什么？”

“我很荣幸，Ross，希望能你常想着给我打电话。”

“好吧，现在你听起来像是要被掐死了。”

对面一阵猛烈的咳嗽后，五十万吨番茄好像也全被踩得稀烂了，于是电话中断了。

Ross倒是很想再去一个电话问问他好不好。但是他的休息时间结束了。那家伙才是他们俩中的至尊法师，一通电话能有什么用呢。

晚上Ross回到住处的时候，Dr.Strange正好爬窗进来了。

原来“我超屌”披风是可以做飞毯的哦。

“我只是想来告诉你我很好。”挂在窗户上的博士立马开口解释。

“……谢谢？”

“所以我……”博士指了指窗户外面示意要离开。

“不，请留下，”喝一杯这三个字被生生咽下，博士不能摄入常人的食物，他总是反应不过来，“我们可以聊聊。”

－－－－

这回是Ross主动提起玫瑰小姐的。他尝试理解博士给他有关纬度间灵魂存在的解释——在连续听到六个他这辈子头一次（很可能也是最后一次）听到的超长词语后，Ross明智地选择了放弃。

“我恐怕永远也没法看到你能看到的世界了，博士，但我知道一看到你的披风，我们就有了一个无所不能的强大帮手。”

Ross在喝威士忌，Dr.Strange看着他喝威士忌。

“是的，我的披风，是一件古老法器……”

累了一天的Ross嗯了几声就靠在沙发上睡着了，没有喝完的威士忌被双手握着放在腿上。

睡着的Ross嘴唇上沾了些亮晶晶的液体。

你打出的每一拳都会付出代价。曾经有人这么告诉他。接着代价就是呕吐了三天三夜，认为自己要死了。

他可以念几个咒语把这一切都收拾妥当，不过现在他更喜欢亲力亲为。

半夜醒来的Ross发现自己胸口被放上了一张自己之前签过的欠条——而且不管嘴巴里是什么味道，他保证那绝对不是威士忌。

他打开手机，给那个家伙去了一条短信：

“舌吻是另行计费的。”

接着耳边传来了另一支手机收到短信的声响。

“陪睡也是。”

第二个提示音仍旧没有吵醒床上的第二个人。

Ross只觉得头疼，睡醒再说吧。

**Author's Note:**

> ［关于玫瑰小姐］大可理解成前世今生，纬度间的灵魂存在也是我胡扯的，我目前看到的资料并没有关于同一个灵魂是两个人的相关内容
> 
> 总归总私设如山。千万别当真。


End file.
